race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Speedy Racing
240px |full name = Speedy Racing Bugatti |base = Hengelo, Overijssel, Netherlands |founder = Lesley Buurlage |noted staff = Lesley Buurlage |noted driver = Lesley Buurlage Rui Martins Omer Said Tony Stewart Jeff Gordon Tim Engberink Andy Black |FFG (y/n) = y |FFG debut = S1 Australian FFG Grand Prix |FFG races competed = 34 |FFG Points = 332 |FFG win = 1 |FFG FL = 2 |FFG last race = S2 Brazilian FFG Grand Prix |EE (y/n) = n |GPTCC (y/n) = y |GPTCC debut = S1 Silverstone Race 1 |GPTCC races competed = 36 |GPTCC win = 2 |GPTCC PP = 1}} Speedy Racing is a Dutch team competing in the Formula FFG series and the GPTCC championship. After starting as a single car team in the Grid series, it has grown to a consistent competitor in several RD Forum Games. Complete Formula FG Championship results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position; results in italics indicate fastest lap) {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:85%" ! Year ! Chassis ! Engine(s) ! Tyres ! Drivers ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! 5 ! 6 ! 7 ! 8 ! 9 ! 10 ! 11 ! 12 ! 13 ! 14 ! 15 ! 16 ! 17 ! Points ! WCC |- | rowspan="3"| FFG Season 1 | rowspan="3"| SRF-01 | rowspan="3"| Ferrari | rowspan="3"| | | AUS | MAL | BRA | SMR | ESP | AUT | MON | CAN | EUR | FRA | GBR | GER | HUN | BEL | ITA | USA | JPN |rowspan="3" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|'266' |rowspan="3" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|'3rd' |- |align="left"| Tim Engberink | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|5 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|6 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|21 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|17 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|''4'' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffffbf"|1 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfdfdf"|2 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|5 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|12 |- |align="left"| Manolis Sigoulakis | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|5 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|15 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|20 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|6 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|''3'' | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|5 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 |- | rowspan="3"| FFG Season 2 | rowspan="3"| SR2-B | rowspan="3"| Bugatti | rowspan="3"| | | AUS | SIN | RSA | TUR | MEX | USA | CAN | FRA | GBR | GER | AUT | HUN | BEL | ITA | PAC | JPN | BRA !rowspan="3" bgcolor=""|66 !rowspan="3" bgcolor=""|9th |- |align="left"| Tim Engberink | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|15 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|17 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|11 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|14 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|19 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|13 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|13 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|6 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|20 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret |- |align="left"| Andy Black | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|12 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|15 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|7 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|9 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="ffdf9f"|3 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|8 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|12 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="efcfff"|Ret | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|4 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|13 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="dfffdf"|10 | style="text-align: center;" bgcolor="cfcfff"|13 Category:GPTCC constructors Category:Formula FG constructors